Connect The Dots (Tiesto Remix) / Hope
"Connect The Dots (Tiesto Remix) / Hope" is a single by singer Violetta DiNozzo and the fourth to be released from her sophomore studio album 'Blood Of The Sacred, Blood Of The Damned'. The song 'Connect The Dots' was written by Violetta for her debut album originally, and features friend China on guest vocals. The song was remixed for inclusion on Violetta's sophomore album so that it could finally be released as a single. 'Hope' is a cover of the song by Idina Menzel; Violetta recorded the song after overwhelming response to her performance of the song at the Relief For Haiti telethon. The single was released February 8th, 2010. It was Violetta's first song to peak at #2, and 'Connect The Dots' is currently her biggest airplay hit ever. Background Violetta wrote and recorded 'Connect The Dots' early in January 2009 for inclusion on her debut album 'Just Another Girl', getting in touch with China's management to have her feature on the song. China agreed and the song was rush-completed for inclusion on the album. It was intended for a single release after 'House Of Cards' but China's plans conflicted with Violetta's so the release was scrapped, until Violetta decided to remix the song for inclusion on 'Blood Of The Sacred, Blood Of The Damned'. With the time finally right to release the song, the single was announced upon the charting of previous solo single 'Smash Some Windows'. Reception When it was first revealed on Violetta's debut album, the song got mild response, with the song being declared single-worthy from the meagre offerings of the album. When it was announced as a single for her sophomore album, the song was much better received, as the song had been brought to the attention of many for the first time, many who originally passed over the song in its original incarnation. The song had an exceptionally strong campaign, even when joined by the Haiti relief single, and was a contender for Violetta's first UK chart-topper. Neither song was released as a single in the United States, as Epic did not believe that the US public would readily receive the heavy trance sound of the single compared to her previous US releases. 'Connect The Dots' was eventually released as a club single. Tracklisting Promo CD # Connect The Dots (Tiesto Remix) (Single Version) # Connect The Dots (Tiesto Remix) (Album Version) # Connect The Dots (Tiesto Remix) (Call-Out Hook) CD1 # Connect The Dots (Tiesto Remix) (Single Version) # Lose A War # Connect The Dots (Above & Beyond 7' Edit) # Connect The Dots (Chew Fu Ghetto House Re-Fix Edit) CD2 # Connect The Dots (Tiesto Remix) (Single Version) # Hope # Connect The Dots (Retta's Chopped & Screwed Remix) # Connect The Dots (Brett's Itzy Bitzy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Mix) # Taking Back The Dots (Violetta VS. DAMNED) # Hope (Darling Ginger's Club Type Mix) # Hope (Miraclewonder Pop Mix) # Dead Hopeful (Violetta VS. China) Digital Remix EP # Connect The Dots (Tiesto Vocal Mix) # Connect The Dots (Above & Beyond 12" Mix) # Connect The Dots (DJ Dan Vocal Mix) # Connect The Dots (Chew Fu Ghetto House Re-Fix) # Connect The Dots (Mike Rizzo Funk Generation Club Mix) # Hope (Johnny Vicious Club Mix) # Hope (Leama & Moor Remix) # Hope (Jason Nevins Funkrokr Club Mix) Music Videos Connect The Dots The video is set to the single version of the Tiesto remix, meaning the beginning portion of the song features the pop-rock version from 'Just Another Girl'. Violetta is sitting in a room by herself sitting on the floor and singing her verse to the camera. Intercut between this is the first part of the story, where China is sitting and spending time with her in-video lover. At another time, Violetta is having a tearful argument - with the same guy, and it appears that they are also a supposed couple. As the performance shots of Violetta singing in her room continue, we see the storyline Violetta and the guy driving together in her car. Since they've been fighting the two are tense and silent, pointedly ignoring each other. The two are driving down a less-travelled road, when a wild animal wanders out onto the road, causing the guy to brake sharply and swerve to avoid hitting it. As a result, the car spins out of control and smashes into a tree, killing Violetta. The guy somehow survives, and is relatively unharmed. The impact of the crash is timed exactly as the pop-rock part of the song ends and the trance remix begins. China is watching TV the next day, and she sees a news report about the previous night's car crash. Her lover comes up behind her and sees the report himself. The report places him at the scene of the accident having been the driver of the car, and China is shocked. He turns the TV off in a hurry but she's already seen so she pushes him away from her as she storms out. He tries to stop her, but she still goes down to the crash site and hides behind a police car to see for herself. China's own performance shots are intercut through this sequence. Even more performance shots of China are shown, as the ghost of Violetta comes back to haunt the guy later when he is over at China's trying to talk to her. The ghost Violetta has blonde hair, as she makes herself visible to him only; she makes sure he can never see her face so he thinks he's chasing after China as she leads him out of the house. The real China is hiding out of sight in another room; she can somehow see the ghost of Violetta herself, and realises what she is doing. During the bridge we alternate back and forth between performance shots of China and Violetta; China is standing now and she gives the camera her most intense stare, as if daring the camera lens to crack. Violetta is in another room now, sitting on a chair with as intense an expression as her blonde duet partner. The ghost of Violetta meanwhile, is leading the guy back to the scene of the accident. The whole time, China is following them back. For now the police are gone but the car wreckage is still there. The ghost of Violetta stops right in front of the car, letting the guy catch up to her. He puts his hand on her shoulder to turn her around and he is terrified when he finds himself staring Violetta in the face. He runs away into the night, but China is following him. She confronts him angrily, and he tries to deny his other relationship with Violetta. Unconvinced, China pulls a gun on him and fires the gun - the screen cuts to black after the flash of the gun going off, and the last thing we hear is the sound of the gunshot ringing out. Hope The video begins with Violetta sitting on a box in a deserted studio lot. She sings the song to the camera while we see intercut behind-the-scenes shots of Violetta filmed during the making of the 'Connect The Dots' video, footage that was shot for exclusive YouTube video's on Violetta's official channel. We see Violetta laughing and joking around in the dressing room while she and China have their make-up done. We see more footage from the shooting of the video - including the filming of Violetta's death scene from the 'Connect The Dots' video (different from the cellphone recording that sparked Violetta's death rumours), as well as Violetta in her blonde wig in the kitchen with some of the crew members preparing dinner. Violetta in the studio lot stands up and continues singing the song as she begins to walk. Violetta continues to wander through the empty lot, still singing. Now we see Violetta during an outdoor photoshoot; we see some of the shots taken on-screen, as well as her singing the song to the camera while she poses for the shots. The photography crew is all packing up now, and while Violetta is on her own, she breaks the fourth wall, now singing the song to the camera while the crew ignore her continued presence. She turns around and leans over the bridge's edge, staring out at the city lights. Back in the studio lot, Violetta finds a giant light box and climbs on top of it, lying on it as she sings the rest of the song. Chart Performance "Connect The Dots (Tiesto Remix) / Hope" debuted at #2 on February 14th, 2010 (Violetta's 19th birthday) with sales of 69,583, which at the time was Violetta's peak position. The song debuted behind 'Taking Back Venus' by DAMNED; many believed that it could easily have gone the other way, with Violetta taking the #1 as the songs were close in sales. On airplay, 'Connect The Dots' became Violetta's best airplay hit ever, currently looking to be one of the top 5 airplay hits of the year and may be one of the year's top 10 airplay hits when all is said and done. The song was also Violetta's first to chart on the digital chart, with 122,000 digital copies sold. 'Hope' did not chart on airplay or on the digital chart. Stateside, 'Connect The Dots' was only released as a club single, as Epic did not believe that the single would be accepted in the mainstream market, and they also believed the version from 'Just Another Girl' was too outdated to be used. 'Hope' was released as a digital single in order to support the Haiti Relief foundation; this charted within the top 20 on the Hot 100 on the strength of digital sales, and received minor airplay on AC and Hot AC formats. Chart Run * Week 1: #2 - 69,583 * Week 2: #4 - 69,336 * Week 3: #10 - 31,258 * Week 4: #19 - 15,445 * Week 5: #22 - 12,200 * Week 6: #33 - 7,412 * Week 7: #39 - 3,214 * Week 8: #35 - 6,775 TOTAL: 215,223 Artwork Image:CTD-Promo.png|'Promo CD' Image:CTD-CD1.png|'CD1' Image:CTD-CD2.png|'CD2' Image:CTD-Banner1.png|'Banner 1' Image:CTD-Banner2a.png|'Banner 2' Image:CTD-Banner3.png|'Banner 3' External Links * Everything Topic Category:Urapopstar Category:2010 singles